


I Got My Hands on a Pair

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Got My Hands on a Pair

“Alright.” Mal took a deep breath. “A deal’s a deal. Can have any of ‘em ‘cept the girl; she’s too young.”

Mal motioned to where the crew was playing hoopball.

“Including myself, of course,” he managed to choke out.

Badger rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, Reynolds. I want the big one.”

Of course you do, Mal shuddered.

“Jayne!” Mal shouted, “C’mere. Gotta a job for ya.”

* * * *

Well ain't you just a quick-fingered little man, Jayne thought, in between realizing that the apple peeler was indicative of a much larger set of lifestyle choices and "try'n 'old still for it, lad".

Truth be told, Jayne preferred grappling with the ugly ones. They worked a lot harder at it, 'cause they knew they had to. And besides, everyone knows that all psychotic lowlifes look the same in the dark.


End file.
